roleplay_forumfandomcom-20200214-history
Aquarius
AQUARIUS"You guys know that I love you all, but can you PLEASE shut the fuck up?" General Info Personality •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• Aquarius is usually seen as eccentric and bubbly, along with being quite social. She has a mix matched humor traits deprecating, dark, etc, and she enjoys to make others laugh with her stupid jokes. Aqua adores making new friends, and can be a tad on the protective side. Though, Aquarius runs from any emotional expression, and is very aloof. This gives her the look of being cold and insensitive, but she just uses this as a self defense mechanism. She has yet to learn a healthy way to express her emotions. She doesn't trust easily, and those whom she does trust she puts her faith in. If you break that trust, you'll never receive it again. Her temper also isn't very pretty. She tends to get annoyed very easily, and tends to snap at others even though she doesn't really mean to. Her angry side is ugly, yet she tries not to let that side get out - nevertheless, if you do manage to anger her to the point of boiling, she'll strike you down, with strong words. A good way to know when she is on the verge, is that she gives very sarcastic ass responses. Aqua dislikes any sign of a person disagreeing with her, and she probably won't admit she's wrong, even though she knows. She also tends to feel very awkward under dull or boring conversations, and that's why she tends to ramble talk a lot. Aquarius is seen as a deep-thinker, and can be very adaptable to situations and tends to be abrupt with her decision making. Another one of her flaws is that she hates to be restricted, without any freedom. She is a very independent woman, and hates the feeling of being limited. She needs her wings, and God forbid someone tries to take those from her. ---- Appearance •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• Aquarius is a very attractive woman. She has an elegant body frame, that can be described curvaceous athletic. She is wider at the hips and thighs, giving her more of an hourglass frame, due to her smaller waist. She weighs around 128 pounds, and reaches the height of 5"5. She has natural baby blonde colored hair, that is cut to hang above her shoulders, along with bangs - it has a beautiful curl to it. Her eyes are colored indigo, and is usually one of the first things that catches someones eye with her breasts and ass. Her skin tone is more of a tanned-pale, and is very soft to the touch. Her lips are colored a blush pink, and are slightly plumped. She does have a few scars on her shoulders and arms, mostly due to the actives she does with the others. *Physical Health: 100% *Mental Health: 100% *Scent: Coffee Cake Relations •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• Love Life *Crush: *Past Crushes: *Hookups: *People Attracted to Her: *GF/BF *Past GF/BF: ---- Past Story •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• *Birth Place - name Tribe *'Childhood' Will be written *'Adolescence' Will be written *'Adult-Hood' Will be written ---- Triva •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• Aquarius loves suckers '' Like most of the other Zodiacs, she can't read'' '' '' Her favorite color is soft blue She decides whether she likes you on first meeting. Her judgement usually won't change is she dislikes you from the beginning. '' '' She has a natural singing voice '' ''She adores classical music. Like the other Zodiacs, Aquarius is immortal. Gallery '' 40efaee4bea7fa69098754e58d33484a.jpg applibot___gang_road_joker__50_by_rubixle_dbdbkb6-pre.jpg '' Category:Original Characters